Warhammer Storm Giant
|altername = *Storm Giant Warhammer *蓋亞之狂 *血獄之淵 |type = Melee |source = Transcendence Decoder |price = $0 |zombiez = 26 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = |damageC = |rateoffire = *A mode: High *B mode: Medium |weightloaded = -4% |knockback = High |stun = None |fire = *Smash *Swing |addon = |used = |variant = |system = stormgiant |game = |date = South Korea 17 December 2015 Taiwan/Hong Kong 22 December 2015 China 23 December 2015 Japan 13 January 2016 CSN:Z 23 March 2016 Indonesia 27 April 2016 |recommended = }} Warhammer Storm Giant is a grade melee weapon in the Transcendence Series. Overview :This weapon can be obtained from Transcendence Decoder. A huge breath of life, filled with the power of an ancient storm, is transferred to this hammer's holder when both hands are placed on its handle. If in possession, the user will be granted with the following buffs: *Draw attack: the user performs a quick strike whilst drawing the weapon. *Combination attack: the user can then perform a chained attack by pressing (default) once completing the draw attack. Advantages *Instant hit upon drawing weapon *Able to do consecutive attacks *Deals tremendous damage *Long and wide attack range *Moderate stun in its combination attack *Combination attacks inflict high knockback against zombies *Lighter than regular melee *Can Undergo Premium Enhacement Disadvantages *No hit-markers function like other Buff weapons *Obtainable through special events only *No stun power whatsoever in A or B mode *Very loud when upon usage Tips ; Overall *This weapon is the only melee weapon to feature an automatic attack upon drawing it. Upon pressing (default) immediately after the draw attack, it will perform a chained attack (swing and smash). *Due to its instant attack, the player can swap to and from this weapon continuously (default key: ) when combining with other weapons to perform rapid attacks that can quickly overwhelm an enemy. * This weapon sees its greatest potential when used with a weapon that has a long delay between attacks. * The +6 Version has the power spash attack, that lifts up nearby zombies. Triggers every 4th slash (except draw attack) Gallery File:Stormgiant_viewmodelA.png|View model File:Stormgianttw_viewmodel.png|Ditto, Hell's Blood Warhammer File:Stormgiant_viewmodelB.png|Ditto, charged stormgiant playermodel.png|Player model Stormgiantworldmodel.jpg|World model stormgiant hud.png|HUD icon File:Trandecoderwhammerj7xmaskr.jpg|South Korea poster File:Stormgianttwhk1.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Stormgianttwhk.jpg|Ditto File:Stormgiantchinapos.jpg|China poster File:Stormgiantcsnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:Buffawp_stormgiant_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster Stormgiantscreenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot Stormgiantenhscreenshot.jpg|Ditto, +6 version File:2016_0331_1807_12_0.jpg|Ditto, Zombie Scenario File:Michaela_stormgiant.png|Michaela with Warhammer Storm Giant File:Henry_stormgiant.png|Henry with Warhammer Storm Giant War Hammer.png|Obtained from Transcendence Decoder File:Stormgianttw_worldmodel.png|Yuan Blood Hell (血獄之淵) Stormgiant bingo.jpg|Obtained From Bingo Stormgiantnb.png|No background icon Stormgiant6nb.png|Ditto, +6 version Stormgianttwnb.png|Ditto, Yuan Blood Hell Power smash.jpg|Power smash Attack Hit Hit sound Ditto File:Storm Giant Warhammer, JANUS-7 Xmas & Z-Noid Update - China Official Trailer File:CSO)카스온라인 워해머 스톰 자이언트 Warhammer Giant Storm Review File:CSO 試試鎚子。 (蓋亞之狂連擊實戰影片!!) Warhammer Storm Giant Combo Video File:CSO - Storm Giant Warhammer Review BUFF Series File:CSO 蓋亞之狂調整前後傷害對比 Storm Giant Warhammer Damage Comarison (Before and After the Adjustment) Trivia *This weapon does not appear in your buff icon, that goes any other Transcendence secondaries and melees. It also does not feature hitmarkers, like the other two Transcendence melees. *The swing animation is similar to the THANATOS-9 's alternative slash. *Every time the weapon hits something, spark traces are left behind. This is purely cosmetic. *This weapon is the first weapon that can knock back mini-bosses such as Juggernaut and Ganymede. It cannot, however, knock full bosses back. *This weapon used to lack stun power, however, it was added in a later update that also reduced its damage slightly. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Transcendent (Grade) Category:High knockback weapon